Giving Goosebumps
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Based on Goosebumps the Game. Two siblings must face off R.L. Stine's Goosebumps monsters that are causing havoc in town. And Slappy is the ring leader of them all, and taking over the mall. Will two silbings defeat Slappy and the rest of the monsters to save the town?
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: From Normal to Horror***

* * *

"This guy creeps me out. We better get a big tip." A skinny mover said, carrying the box filled with books. His partner is by the truck, waiting for his friend to bring the box over to the trunk. He has a black beard.

"If you're that concerned, maybe not try to drop his stuff." He pointed out. But he spoke too soon when one of the manuscripts fell out of the box and land on the sidewalk, and the lock is snapped open. "Whoa, careful! What'd I say?"

"Sorry. It fell out." The skinny mover said. "And besides, the lock got busted before it fell out."

"Yeah, sure. Maybe the guy won't notice."

"Whatever, just finish packing up all this junk." The skinny mover said, picking up the book. "I'll head back up for the rest." He places the book back in the box and load it inside the trunk. The book had a title labeled, **Night of the Living Dummy**.

The truck of Sal's is driving down the dark highway, and there are no cars around at this hour. Pretty spooky. The movers are wondering why would a person hire the moving company so late. But, at the same time, the movers needed a job.

"So, what about that girl? Should I call her or not?" A skinny mover asked, wearing the hat backwards to have his blonde hair sticking out. His partner chuckled at him.

"The tollbooth operator? You ain't got a chance, man."

"Eh, it's probably for the best anyway." The mover in a passenger seat said, bringing his feet up on the dashboard. He turned to the driver who focuses on the road. "Say, you ever get creeped out by driving late at night like this?"

"Whattya mean?" A bearded mover asked.

"Oh, you know. It's late, everyone's asleep, so gotta be things slinking out of the shadows."

"This better not be about the Haunted Car again." A driver said, rolling his eyes. The blonde mover turned to him.

"It's real! I swear!" He told him.

Real, maybe. But not haunted." The bearded driver said. "Look, you can't scare me. You told me so many scary tales the last few-"

 _ **CRASH!**_

That alarmed the men. They pulled over fast and looked at each other all startled after hearing the loud noise. It came from the trunk of the van. So the two movers got out of the van, got their flashlights out and head over to the trunk.

"So? You gonna open it?" A bearded mover asked, facing his partner who stares at the door of the trunk.

"I ain't opening it." The skinny mover said, shaking his head.

"You're the one with the scary adventures, man. Just open it! We ain't got all night." The bearded mover said. The skinny blonde mover sighed and pull the trunk up and use his flashlight to see some boxes in place, but there are two boxes that have the books are now opened, and the books are scattered on the floor of the trunk. "See anything?" A bearded mover asked his partner.

"Just those books all over." The blonde mover replied. He raises a flashlight and spotted a small figure. "Whoa!"

"What is it?"

"Somebody's in here! I think it's a kid!" A skinny mover exclaimed. The bearded mover came up by his partner's side, using his own flashlight to see a figure. He got a better look at it. It's not a kid. The bearded let out a giggle.

"It's only a ventriloquist dummy." He said. The two stared at the dummy with relief. The dummy has dark brown painted, sculpted hair, wearing a suit with a red tie, and a fake red flower pinned on the suit, dress shoes, and on the dummy's face there are two marks. One on his nose, one on his chin. Then, the dummy moves his head towards the men, opening his brown eyes that are full of anger.

"Who're you calling, 'dummy', dummy?!" He rasped. The movers let out a scream and the door slams shut behind them. A shrill laughter is heard from the inside.

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

The school bell rings, and the front doors burst open by the teens of the junior high school. In front of the school is a girl with black hair, brown eyes, wearing glasses, and wear a purple backpack. She is wearing a red and white striped shirt, a black wrist band, blue jeans, and black converse. The 12 in a half girl got her phone out and see the text from her mom, telling her that she and the father will be home late and her older brother will be home soon.

"Guess I'll text Chad to order us pizza since mom and dad not going to be home after work." She said to herself. Then, a 15 year old boy rushed over to the girl, gripping his own cell phone. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue backpack. He is wearing a white shirt with green stripes on the sleeves and chest, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Sorry, Melissa. I forgot my phone." The teenage boy said. "I left it in my locker."

"No surprise there, Drake." The girl replied. "Listen, mom and dad are going to be late, and Chad might be getting us dinner when he gets home." Drake nodded and walked off with his sister leading the way. They walk down the parking lot of the school and see the woods. They always take a shortcut through the woods to get home faster. Their mother didn't like the idea of them walking into the woods and afraid that they might get kidnapped or worse, but the teens convinced her that nobody will ever try to take them away or harm them since the woods is very close to the neighborhood.

"We got a house to ourselves. What should we do?" Drake asked. Before Melissa could answer, there is someone ahead of the road between the paths. The strange looking figure is watching them with glowing eyes. There's something off about the man. Melissa could've sworn she could see leaves on the man's head.

"H-hello?" Melissa called. "Are you injured?" The man didn't reply. Can he speak?

"Mel, we should go around the other way." Drake said, backing up slowly, watching the leaf head man. "He's watching us. Let's get out of here." Two siblings hear a leafy hiss, and the man is about to approach them. Melissa and Drake backed up, frightened. The plant man is about to attack.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Stay Out of the Forest!***

* * *

The man extended his arms out and it grows out vines towards the kids who cry out in alarm. Drake and Melissa tried to run away, but they feel vines wrapping around their legs to make them fall. The man made a leafy hiss at them as he pulls them towards him.

"Let go of us! Let go!" Melissa screamed, clawing on the dirt.

"Somebody help us!" Drake cried out. Then, a green object popped out from behind one of the bushes. Drake grabbed it and started to spray at the vines. Smoke is coming out of the vines, and the man let out a cry of agony. Drake looked at the object he uses. Weed Killer. "Hang on, Melissa!" Drake rushed over to his sister and spray the vines that are wrapped around her legs. The vines went loose, and Melissa is free from the vines. Drake aims the Weed Killer at the plant man and spray him some more. The plant man roared and smoke is around him. He is in pain. He recoils by the tree, trembling in agony. Melissa then turned her head to see a small figure running from behind the bushes who gave her brother the object to harm the plant man. Drake walked over to Melissa, asking her if she is okay.

"Drake...what the heck just happened?" Melissa asked, looking back at the plant man who is still trembling.

"I don't know." Drake replied, looking around the woods, but he can see some houses above behind the trees. "Let's just go home, and ask questions later." He hurriedly walked down the road while Melissa follows him, turning her head back to where the plant man is. He won't be bothering anybody now. How is that possible? A man made of plants? It can't be real.  
As the kids disappear, a small figure watches them from behind the tree with light blue eyes. He has messy brown hair, buck teeth, wearing a red sweater, and jeans with black shoes. And he is made of wood.

"That was a close one. Good thing I pass out the Weed Killer to them in time." He said to himself. "I hope they made it home okay."

* * *

Getting close to their neighborhood, Drake and Melissa spotted some kids gather around something by the tunnel. They couldn't see what the kids are looking at, but they do want to find out. Drake walked up to one of the kids, tapping his shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on here?" He asked.

"None your business, Drake! Go away!" A boy around his age snapped, turning his head to face him and Melissa.

"Yeah, you guys ain't cool enough to see it!" A blonde girl snorted, crossing her arms. Melissa rolled her eyes and walk up the hill. Drake glared at the teens before following his sister. Those kids are rude. And they go to the same school with Drake and Melissa.

"Can you believe those guys?" Drake asked. "Whatever they saw must not be cool anyway."

"Ignore them, Drake. They're not cool either." Melissa said. "Good thing you didn't bring up about what we just saw back there and almost got kidnapped or something." Drake thought back of the plant man. He turned to his sister again.

"We should call the police about that guy. We almost got taken away." He said. Melissa stopped walking and face her brother.

"And tell them that he is a plant?" She asked. "They won't believe that part. And besides, you almost killed him with that Weed Killer. He won't be a bother. But, someone gave us the Weed Killer. I thought I saw someone back there..." While she was talking, Drake looked up the street to see the van in the middle of the street, damaged, and the trunk is open. There was an accident. And no one was around outside their houses to see the situation. He ran towards the van to see what's inside the trunk and he let out a gasp.

"Whoaaa! Hey, Mel! Check this out!" He called. Inside there are opened boxes. There is a scarecrow, a jar with glowing liquid inside, a shrunken head, a portrait of a vampire, and many strange things. Melissa came up to Drake and see inside the van. "Wonder what all this stuff belongs to?" Drake asked, climbing inside the trunk to see the rest of the things.

"Drake, what're you doing? Get out of there!" Melissa scolded.

"C'mon, it wouldn't hurt to see what's inside." Drake said, smirking at her. Melissa shook her head and climbed inside. Her brother was right, there are so many unique things in this van. "Where are the people who drove this van?" Drake wondered, picking up a little statue of an elephant. "The van blocks the street and no one was around to see the accident."

"Maybe this happened this morning or something." Melissa guessed. "Whoever drove this to the guy's new house must be getting help. I don't know." Drake then picked up the shrunken head. It looks gross. The lips and eyes are stitched up.

"This guy must've been a collector or something." Drake said. He puts the shrunken head down and picked up the magician's hat.

"Ah, there it is!" A male voice said from outside. The kids looked outside of the trunk and see no one. Melissa peeked out and see a white bunny below the van, looking up at her with its red eyes.

"Hello?" Melissa called, looking around.

"Ahem! Down here!" A male voice snapped. Melissa looked down at the bunny and see it place it's tiny paws on the sides. "Give me that hat!" The bunny spoke again.

"...Drake." Melissa called, not taking her eyes off of the bunny who taps his foot impatiently. Drake peeked out with a hat and see the bunny. Melissa took the hat from her brother's hands and gave it to the bunny. The bunny placed the hat on his little head.

"Thank you! I've been looking all over for this. And those brats back there finally left me alone, and then you two found my hat from the van where I left it." He spoke. "Ta-ta for now." The bunny stomps his foot and disappeared by a puff of smoke. Drake slowly turned to his sister, wide-eyed.

"The rabbit was talking to us..." He said.

"I know." Melissa said with a nod.

"Should we tell somebody about that?"

"Who would believe us about the talking rabbit?"

"...Good point."

"Let's...just go home." Melissa walked around the van and pass a few houses while Drake follows her. What is going on here? First a plant man, then a talking bunny, what's next? Today after school was getting weirder. But things are going to be a lot more weirder.

* * *

The kids found their house, but it is not what it seems. It looks old, dark, and haunted. What happened to their house? Before they could get close to their house, they hear growling. Drake looked down by his feet to see a white poodle wearing a collar, and have a pink ribbon at the front, and it has a leash. But there's something off about this poodle. The canines are long and sharp, like a vampire. It barks at the kids, making them jump away in shock. The dog growls at them as it was pulled back a little by the owner. The woman is scrawny looking. She is wearing purple clothes, her black hair with a white streak is in a bun, and she is wearing glasses. Her dark eyes stare at the startled kids.

"Sorry about the dog. She looks to have given you both quite a fright." The woman said. Drake and Melissa recovered from the scare and look at the woman.

"Eh, it's okay." Drake said. "You new around here? I'm Drake, and this is my little sister, Melissa. What's your name?"

"Forster. Mrs. Forster." The woman told them.

"Uh, nice to meet you." Melissa said, trying not to sound nervous. There's the uncomfortable silence.

"Now if you'll excuse us..." Mrs. Forster spoke and walk down the sidewalk with the poodle who trots ahead of the owner. Melissa shook her body a little. Drake turned to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm getting goosebumps..."

"...Okay. Let's just...get to our house." Drake said, walking to the gloomy looking house. If it's their house.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Welcome to Dead House***

* * *

"You got the key of this...house?" Melissa asked, looking up at their "house". Drake digs through his backpack and got a silver house key out. He walked up to the door and place the key in the keyhole of the door. A click is heard and the door is unlocked. Melissa walked up the porch and got her phone, trying to get a hold of their brother, but all she hears is a voicemail. "Chad needs to answer his phone! He needs to know what was happening!" Melissa said with a look. She walked inside the house, and the door slams behind her. Two siblings look around the room, and everything is not familiar. There's dust and cobwebs everywhere at the entryway. Their mother wouldn't leave a house like this. This is without a doubt not their house.

"Uh...are we in the wrong house?" Drake asked, looking around. "This doesn't look familiar."

"But, the house key fits, and..." Melissa was trailed off when she started to noticed something in front of the stairs. Three kids materialized in front of them. Two boys and a girl.

"This house is haunted." Drake whispered to his sister. Melissa didn't say a word. She took off her glasses to rub her eyes, and then put them back on and see those kids staring back at them. They're ghosts alright. A tall blonde boy around Drake's age spoke to them.

"I live here, you know." He said. His voice echoes through the entryway, and his breath is seen. It feels cold. "I hate going into the basement. You believe me, don't you?" The blonde ghost boy said. Drake and Melissa didn't speak to him. They turn their attention to the young boy with brown hair, and he faces the floor. He looks shy.

"I wanna hear a song, but I can't find it." He mumbled. He digs his foot into the carpet nervously. "If I look, it'll wake mom and dad."

"...Okay?" Melissa spoke. Then, the girl stomps her foot at the kids, angry. She doesn't look happy to see Drake and Melissa. She shot them a glare.

"You're not supposed to be here, get out of my house! Strangers aren't allowed in here!" She yelled. "Go away! Go away!" Drake raises his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, calm down! We thought this is our house, and-"

"Can't fool me! I was born on a leap year! I know things." The ghost girl said, crossing her arms at him. Melissa turned away from the ghosts to see the dining room. She walked past the ghosts, gripping on her backpack, but she was stopped by the blonde boy.

"Wait..." He said. Melissa turned back to him. He pointed at the mail that Melissa got before she walked in the house. "I got a letter..." The blonde boy said. Melissa looked down at the mail and see the letter. There's the address of the house and a name of the ghost boy. She hands the letter to him, and the ghost took it. He smiles at Melissa before disappearing from the foyer. He seems to be at peace now.

"...What just happened?" Melissa wondered, frozen at place.

"He's in peace now..." A young boy mumbled.

"Yeah, but you can't get rid of me! I live here! Get out of my house!" A girl snapped. Drake just rolled his eyes and walk pass her to join his sister.

"So, to help these guys, we need to find something for them." Drake whispered to Melissa.

"Yeah. But, right now I need something to drink and try to figure things out." Melissa told him before walking in the dining room. As she walked in the dark dining room with candles lit, and there is a old woman sitting across from her. She is wearing a purple dress, a pearl necklace, and white short hair. She is holding a glass cup, grinning at the girl who stares back confusingly. Who is this woman? How did she get in? Drake walked in to see the strange woman in the dining room.

"Ah, there you are, you two children. Drake and Melissa!" The woman greeted. How does she know their names? "Come give me a big kiss!" The woman said. Drake and Melissa didn't move. They only stare at her, wanting to know who she is. The woman gave them a toothy grin again. "Aww...is that any way to treat your Aunt Dahlia?" She asked.

"We...we don't know you!" Melissa told her with a suspicious look.

"We don't have an Aunt Dahlia. Who are you, really?" Drake said.

"But of course you two have an Aunt Dahlia!" A woman said. "I was told to watch you two for today."

"Our mom would've mentioned you..." Melissa said.

"But of course she wouldn't." Dahlia said. "I'm from your father's side of the family." Drake shook his head.

"No way. You're a stranger." He told the old woman. Dahlia frowned at them.

"Hmph. Well, I'll be waiting here when you learn some manners." She told them. Melissa just walked in the kitchen, leaving Drake alone with Dahlia who didn't speak to him again.

 _ **XX**_

Melissa opened the fridge and see nothing for her to eat. There's only a jar of jelly called, **Jelly Jam**. And there is a bottle of the purple liquid. What is that stuff? Melissa picked it up to examine it. She never seen the purple stuff in the fridge of hers before. Did the lady from the dining put it there for her to drink? Is it hers?

"Hmmm..." Melissa mumbled. She turned back to the dining room, hearing Drake talking to Dahlia. Something tells her to use the mysterious juice on the woman.

 _ **XX**_

"So, this poodle almost bites us when we're on our way home, and there's a woman who walks the dog. Her name is Mrs. Forster." Drake said, sitting across from Dahlia who nods at him. Melissa peeked out to see the woman's eye lids growing heavy. She gestures her brother to keep talking to her, holding the purple juice in her hands. "And those ghost kids appeared back at the foyer there, and now there are two left." Drake continued. "And now, here we are. With you-" A snore is heard from Dahlia. Melissa carefully pours the purple juice in Dahlia's glass before moving away from her. Drake went over to her. "What're you doing?"

"Giving this strange woman the drink she brought." Melissa whispered. "I wouldn't drink this stuff. It could be poison!"

"She said something about prune juice. She hands me a glass, but I decline it."

"Good." Melissa said. The two backed away from the old woman before she woke up with a start. Dahlia began to drink the juice from her glass, looking at the kids. Then, she begins to cough violently. She started to grow more wrinkles on her face and hands. She glared at the kids.

"You little brats! What did you do?!" She screamed. Before she could reach for Drake, she started to turn into dust and fades away in the dusty air. Melissa let out a sigh of relief. Drake turned to her.

"How do you know that's going to happen?"

"Gotta find a way for her to leave. For good." Melissa told him with a shrug. Then, they hear something from the other side of the house. Sounds like a crash.  
The two siblings rushed out of the dining room to get to the foyer. They run pass the ghost kids, and see the living room. There is a cuckoo clock next to the tv. They don't have that clock. More noises is heard, and it came from behind the door that leads to the laundry room. Whatever's done there, it sounds dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Say Cheese and Die!***

* * *

Drake opened the door to see the laundry room, and hear the dryer run. Melissa followed her brother and look around for the noise besides the dryer. A pile of clothes started to move on the floor. Melissa slowly walked towards the pile, and let out a scream when a head of a dummy pops out. Drake turned around to see the head of the dummy with messy brown hair.

"A doll is alive!" Melissa cried out.

"Uh, I'm not a doll. I'm a dummy. I'm Dennis." The dummy spoke. He got out of the pile of clothes. "I saw you two in the woods being attacked by the plant man from the book." Melissa and Drake look at each other in confusion. Melissa looked back down at the dummy who brushes his sweater with his hands.

"What're you talking about?" She asked. "You know what's happening here?" Dennis looks up at her.

"What is happening around us is that we got free from our own books." He said. "I'm from the book called **Night of the Living Dummy II** , because no way there's going to be a second Slappy."

"Huh?" Drake wondered, kneeling down to get to Dennis's high level. "Are you talking about the Goosebumps books? And...you guys are real?!" Dennis nodded.

"Kind of. But, we are made of ink and paper." Dennis explained. "We can't be destroyed in the real world. We're his creations."

"' _His_ '?" Melissa asked.

"You mean...R.L. Stine. The writer who wrote Fear Street and Goosebumps." Drake said. Dennis nodded. "Wait, since you're from the second Slappy book, where is Slappy? Did he get out of his own book?" Dennis slowly nodded at him, not saying a word. He looks nervous.

"He's only a dummy. How bad can he really be in the real world?" Melissa asked with a smirk. "He's obsessed about slavery."

"Don't call him a dummy when you see him. You have no idea how capable he is now..." Dennis said, shivering a little. "That is why he needs to be stopped." The siblings are silent for a moment. They don't know what to do to stop the evil dummy of the book series. They read Goosebumps, but not all of them. All they do know is that Slappy is the most evil of all monsters that R.L. Stine has created years ago. Monsters are roaming around town, and most of them sound dangerous. But Dennis is the friendly one since he's the dummy in the second Slappy book. He could help them with all this madness and somehow contact the author.

"Since you are on our side, you can help us out." Drake told the innocent dummy. Dennis smiled at him. "Do you know how to defeat most monsters?"

"Almost all of them." Dennis replied. "The rest of the monsters could be anywhere in this town. Wish I knew where Slappy is."

"We'll worry about that creep later for now. We have some troubles in this creepy version of our house right now." Melissa said. "We have two troubled ghost kids in the foyer, and we don't know what else is in store for us." And she is right, they have some things to do in this house for now and they need some stuff to bring to defend themselves from the monsters.

* * *

Drake walked down to the basement and found some tools and the rest of his father's things. Two flashlights are on the work desk, so Drake had to take them for him and his sister. He grabbed a hammer and a baseball bat. But he found a cassette player along with the cassette and headphones. He smiled to himself, thinking back of the ghost boy wanting to hear a song.  
That's one problem solved.

 _ **XX**_

Melissa brought Dennis up to her room to empty her backpack so Dennis could be inside to join her and her brother to help them out. Dennis is in the backpack comfortable, but his head is out, hands gripping on the backpack.

"So, when was the first time you came out of your book to see the world?" Melissa asked, putting on her purple headband.

"After dad finished the book, and let me out." Dennis said quietly. "I...don't want to talk about it." Melissa wanted to know about his story, but she didn't want to force him to talk. It could be a tragic story. It may have something to do with Slappy.

"Okay." Melissa told the dummy. They both left her bedroom to find Drake.

 _ **XX**_

Melissa walked down the stairs and notice that there's a ghost girl who is alone below the stairs, and Drake was nowhere to be seen. The girl only glared at Melissa and Dennis. Where did the ghost boy go? Melissa walked in the living room and found Drake looking at the cuckoo clock. He is using a screwdriver to take off one of the years.

"Drake, what're you doing?" Melissa asked. The year, _1988_ , is removed. Suddenly, a shriek is heard throughout the house, and it fades out. Everything is silence now. Melissa rushed out of the living room and see the ghost girl is gone. Disappeared.

"Did you say she was born on a leap year?" Dennis asked. "And did you say that the boy only wanted to hear some music?" Melissa nodded at him. Maybe Drake gave the boy something to listen to the song, and he took one of the years off of the grandfather clock. Drake is a smart teen. Smarter than their older brother.  
Melissa and Dennis joined Drake in the living room once more. Before one of them could speak, the tv turned itself on! A black and white screen shows a ventriloquist dummy. Dennis shook a little in the backpack, hiding himself away from the tv.

"What the-?" Melissa cried out. The dummy began to speak.

 _"Attention Town Centre Galleria customers! The mall will be closing today."_ The dummy spoke in a shrill voice. _"We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. My friends and I have big plans for tomorrow, though! So definitely stop by!"_ He cackled. _"And if our 'special guest' is listening, -he knows who he is- we have a message: You can't ignore us forever! Your fate's already been written! So let's just flip to the last page! Hahahahahahaha!"_ The tv shuts itself off abruptly, leaving the room silence once more. Two kids looked at each other while Dennis poke his head out of the backpack.

"Was that Slappy?" Drake asked.

"Yes." Dennis replied.

"Well, least we know where he is now." Melissa said. "Drake, you got something for me to have for this weird day?" Drake hands her the flashlight, a baseball bat... "Hey, what's that?" Melissa pointed at the camera by the tv. She picked it up to examine it. "It's a camera. And it has film."

"Not ours, I'll tell you that." Drake said.

"Be careful with that camera, guys." Dennis said. "It came from one of the books." Melissa gave the camera to her brother who will hold on to it. Dennis told them it could predict the future, but a bad one. The camera could be useful.

"And check out what I found!" Drake said, taking out something from his backpack. A green, ugly, and terrifying looking mask. Melissa and Dennis let out a gasp at the sight of it. The teeth is sharp, and the eyes are yellow. "Cool, huh? It's the Haunted Mask! That's one of my favorites!" Drake exclaimed happily. "I'm so gonna try this on-"

"Don't put it on, Drake!" Dennis pleaded, holding his hand out. "That mask is dangerous! Once you put it on, it'll never come off! You should know that part from its book!"

"But Carly Beth took the mask off twice in the book, didn't she?" Drake asked. "Hey, is she out of that book or is it just the mask?"

"Please, don't put the mask on. I beg you." Dennis begged.

"I'd listen to him, Drake." Melissa said. Drake rolled his eyes and put the mask away. "Let's just-" A loud rumbling sound is heard from upstairs. "What was that?" Melissa asked, looking at the ceiling with caution.

"Only one way to find out." Drake told her, run pass her to get upstairs. Melissa follows her brother while Dennis remains in the backpack. He had a very bad feeling of what was waiting upstairs.

* * *

The kids walked in the empty room, but it is filled with green goo. Dennis peeked out and gasped at the sight. The green slimy stuff is no other than Monster Blood. He told the kids to shut the door and lock it. Drake locked the door and hear rumbling noises from the room. The Monster Blood pours below the doorway.

"Find something to stop it with!" Melissa said. Drake ran into his room and grabbed some towels and block the bottom to keep the Monster Blood from coming out.

"How do we stop the Monster Blood? What's the weakness?!" Drake asked, pushing the towels in.

"We let it be and get out of its sight!" Dennis replied. "We have to get out of Dead House now!" So the kids waste no time but to rush downstairs, but stopped when the front opens. An 18 year old boy with brown hair, wearing a red jacket, jeans, and converse, coming in the house.

"Chad!" Melissa cried out in relief. "Are you okay?" The older brother looked at her and Drake in confusion.

"Yeah...why? You see some crazy stuff going on or what?" He asked.

"There are the Goosebumps monsters in town! The monsters from the books come to life!" Drake exclaimed. "We know where Slappy is! So, you need to take us to-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, little bro." Chad said, raising his hands up. "What're you talking about? What monsters?"

"It's a long story. Look, we need you to take us to the mall!" Melissa told him. "Slappy needs to be stopped. He's planning to take over the town." Chad stared at his siblings in silent. He places his hands in his jacket pockets. The look on his face seems to show that he didn't believe the story or what was happening today. Melissa sighed and look back at her backpack. "Look. Here's Dennis from one of the books." She said. The dummy peek his head out the backpack and see Chad.

"Uh...hello." He greeted. Chad's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Whoa, what the-"

"See?" Drake asked with a smirk. "Now you believe us?" Chad doesn't know what to say. Melissa place her hands on her hips.

"Now, will you take us to the mall?" She asked. Chad nodded and walk out of the house. Drake and Melissa followed him. They locked the house, never wanting to back there again until it's back to normal. The kids wasted no time but to jump in Chad's car to head over to the mall where Slappy is at, waiting...


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Beast from the East***

* * *

Things didn't get crazy as Chad is driving his siblings to the mall. No monsters around. They could be lurking elsewhere than being in the streets. Like in the woods, or terrorizing the neighborhood. But Melissa and Drake knew the rest of the monsters are in the mall where Slappy is hiding.  
Chad parked the car in the empty garage of the mall, and see no cars around. The monsters did scare off the shoppers. Melissa and Drake got out of the car with Dennis who remains inside the backpack. Chad remains by his car, thinking it's not a good idea to go inside.

"Chad, you're coming with us!" Drake told him with a look. "We need your help!"

"Uh, this is your mission. Not mine." Chad said. "Still, I'll be here in case you guys decide to chicken out." Melissa shook her head at him. The kids and the dummy left Chad and see the doors of the mall. But, the doors are locked. Dennis peeked out to see a robot inside the mall, talking on the phone with someone. The kids remain silent when the robot spoke in a booming voice.

" **Yes sir. Nobody's getting in without the security card."** A robot said to the phone. Drake and Melissa hear silence for a moment before the robot spoke again. **"No, of course not. I gave it to the Beast from the East for safe keeping. No human will have guts to face him."**

"The Beast from the East?" Drake asked, facing Dennis.

"One of the monsters from the books." The dummy replied. "You have to be in a very high level to overpower it."

"High level?" Melissa wondered. They hear the robot speak again.

 **"No sir. My cover is intact. Nobody knows who I really am. Yes, I'll keep things quiet until 'he' arrives. Do not worry, Mr. Slappy."** The security robot hung up the phone and left out of sight. The kids peeked through the doors to see the mall empty and it's a wreck. The monsters could be lurking the shadows of the mall.

"We have to get inside." Melissa said to her brother.

"Well, we can't break the doors. The alarms will go off and that robot dude will kill us!" Drake told her.

"He's right. We have to get the security card from the Beast. We must find it." Dennis said. Drake bit his lip, placing his hands in his pockets, looking over at his sister. Melissa faced him and the dummy. Both eyes are on her as if she is expecting to do something, but Melissa figured it out.

"Me? Why do I have to go look for the Beast? I don't know how to defeat that thing!" She said. Drake got out the Haunted Mask from his backpack, and hand it over to Melissa.

"Maybe this thing will help." He said. "The Beast won't know the difference. Will it?" Dennis only shrugged. Melissa took the green hideous mask and look at Dennis nervously.

"But, the mask can never come off. Right?" She reminded the dummy. Dennis patted her leg.

"Don't let it consume you. Try your best to remove it once the Beast is no match against you." He said. Melissa let out a sigh. She really didn't want to face the Beast from the East alone, but she needs the security card to get inside the mall to stop Slappy. Drake and Dennis wished her luck and told her to be very careful. Melissa went to the parking garage to have Chad to take her to the woods where the Beast should be lurking about.

* * *

Melissa arrived in the woods with the Haunted Mask in her hands, looking for the Beast. No way she could miss it. She wouldn't dare to call out for it. The Beast sounds very dangerous. As she is walking through the woods, she can see something ahead of her. There is a big tree, and there is dirt under it, but it looks soft and easy to dig. Before she could approach the tree, a blue hairy creature jumped down, startling Melissa. It's the Beast from the East. It's gotta be. The blue creature raises his hand that has sharp claws, ready to strike Melissa. The teen shuts her eyes, preparing for the worst. The hand roughly smacked on her shoulder.

"You're it!" The Beast spoke. Melissa opened her eyes, facing the creature.

"Huh?"

"You're it! You're it!" The Beast said again. "I excited to play game! Can't wait. So hungry." Melissa blinked at the Beast. What game? She gathered the courage to speak to the Beast. She tried her best not to stutter.

"You...think we're playing a game?"

"Not think. Know!" The Beast said with a toothy grin. Melissa gulped at his teeth. So sharp. She doesn't want to be the creature's dinner. "You're it!" The Beast chanted.

"What does...'It' do?" Melissa asked.

"That part of game, course."

"So...do I chase you?"

"Hur hur hur..." The Beast laughs. That gave Melissa chills. "Maybe I give hint. This tree is hidden prize space." He told her. "You get many points. Level up. Then maybe strong enough to win." Melissa began to think before making a move. She looks down at the Haunted Mask. It's a risky move to put it on, but it's worth a try. The Beast licks his lips hungrily at her. Melissa knew she must play his game fast before she is dinner. After taking a deep breath, she placed the mask over her head and face the Beast who watched in interest but confusion.  
The mask is fitting her face, and it feel so warm. Something's not right. Melissa is having a hard time breathing through the mask. Using both hands to yank the mask off her, she gasped for air. The Beast backed down a little.

"Whoa..." Melissa gasped, looking down at the Haunted Mask. "Good thing I got it off before it's stuck on me like Carly Beth."

"Impressive loot." The Beast spoke. "Me not realize you such high level." The creature backed away nervously, but gave the teen a toothy grin. "Maybe we play again someday." Then, the Beast from the East took off. Melissa puts away the Haunted Mask in her backpack and look down at the soft dirt under the tree. She uses her hands to dig up the dirt and found something white. She pulled it out and wipe the dirt away and see it's a security card for the mall. Melissa grinned in triumph.

"Guess I'm the Beast from the East now."

* * *

Drake is pacing in front of the doors, worrying about Melissa now. Dennis sat down, waiting for Melissa to return with the card, yet he is worried about her. She's been gone for 15 minutes now. Something must've happened to her. Did the Beast eat her? Or did the Haunted Mask took over her? Thoughts are broken when Drake and Dennis hear a car from the parking garage. They then see Melissa running up to them, holding a security card with a smile on her face. Dennis ran up to her with Drake.

"You're alive! Did the mask work?" Drake asked.

"Sure did." Melissa replied. She gave her brother the card. Dennis went inside the backpack of Melissa's before she could follow her brother up to the doors. Drake pass the card over to the reader. It made a subtle beep, and the doors slide open.

"Be on the lookout for Officer Murphy. That robot is no joke." Dennis warned the teens before they head inside. Drake and Melissa looked at each other nervously, but they can't let anything stop them. Slappy has to be stopped. They walk inside the mall, and let the doors slide close behind them.


End file.
